An Enchanted Trip To Agrabah
by Jafar's True Love
Summary: I get sucked through a portal and land in Agrabah. How do I fit in with the other characters?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except myself "Anna" (that's my real name).

It was 4:30 at night and Anna had just returned home from her job at the grocery store. It was a Friday night, and she just got paid. She decided to celebrate with popcorn and a movie. The movie Anna chose was Aladdin, her favorite movie. Anna always had a secret crush on the villain. While she was watching the movie, she thought she felt the couch moving. At first Anna thought she was just imagining things and continued to watch the movie when the couch dropped and sucked Anna through one of the cushions.

When Anna got up, she realized she was not in Wisconsin anymore.

"Where am I?" Anna wondered.

Anna found herself in a crowded place. There were venders everywhere trying to sell her stuff.

Anna realized she was in Agrabah after she saw all the talk about Jasmine and Aladdin's wedding coming up.

While strolling the marketplace, Anna got very hungry, she saw an apple cart, and she took one.

"You better be able to pay for that!" the vender approached her.

"I don't have any money," Anna admitted.

The vender grabbed Anna's arm and tried to cut it off, but Anna pulled away.

"GUARDS Come take her to the dungeon,"

The palace guards grabbed Anna, and started to take her to the dungeon.

"Let her go!" a tall, dark, thin man appeared before Anna's eyes.

"J…Jafar??" Anna was stunned to see her favorite character standing right over her, saving her from the palace guards.

"This girl looks lost, and she doesn't look like she means any harm," Jafar told the palace guards, the palace guards reluctantly let her go.

"You don't look like anyone from around here. Where did you come from, and why are you here?" asked Jafar.

"I'm Anna, I came from Wisconsin, I don't even know why I am here. I got sucked through a portal. By the way I must tell you, you are my favorite villain of all time," Anna smiled.

Jafar didn't know what to say.

"What an honor, now come with me. I'll take you to the palace," Jafar took Anna's hand and they went to the palace. Where Jasmine, Aladdin, and The Sultan were.

"I thought you never liked girls," said Aladdin surprised to see Jafar bringing a mysterious girl into the palace.

"This girl seemed lost, and the guards were after her, so I came and saved her," Jafar explained.

"Since when do you go around rescuing girls off the street?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, she's new around here, and she doesn't know the penelty for stealing food yet, so I bailed her out," Jafar explained.

"My name is Anna," Anna introduced herself. The Sultan extended Anna's hand for her to shake.

"I'm the Sultan of Agrabah, pleased to meet you. Where did you come from and why are you here?" asked the Sultan.

"I'm from Wisconsin, I am not sure why I'm here. I got sucked through a portal of some kind, and well… here I am. I'm sure there is a reason why I came here, but I just have to figure it out," said Anna.

"Well, welcome to Agrabah, stay as long as you like. Jasmine please show her to the guest bedroom," the Sultan instructed Jasmine.

"Wow I am going to like it here," Anna thought.


	2. An Innocent Crush

**A/N: If you think it 's wrong to have a crush on a cartoon character, and write a story about it. Too bad, because I won't stop writing this. I am twenty one by the way. If you think that's juvenile, please back off. And no I am not a pervert. Just to make things clear. On the other hand if you guys have any Disney crushes please feel free to talk about them.**

Jasmine showed Anna to the guest bedroom.

"Wow this is nice," Anna was impressed. There were flowers everywhere, there was even a golden night light.

"If you need anything I'm just across the room," Jasmine said before bidding Anna goodnight.

Anna pulled out her diary.

"Dear Diary,

Agrabah is a great place. It was strange at first, but everyone is really nice here. Jasmine is very nice, she showed me all around the palace. All I asked for were the bathrooms, and she showed me the library, the foyer, the banquet hall, everything. I think we're going to be great friends. I really like Jafar, I don't know if he likes me or not. He seems kind of moody at times. I'm not sure, I guess I'll take it one step at a time. I don't want to be too forward. Aladdin's okay, though he's a little full of himself. Well, anyway so far I really like it here."

Anna wrote an entry in her diary, and she went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Aladdin, Jasmine, and The Sultan were having a conversation about Anna.

"She seems very nice," said the Sultan.

"Yes I think she'll fit in just fine," Jasmine agreed.

"It's very surprising that she's not all over me like some of the girls that passed by were. Remember Sadira? She'd do anything she could to win me over. Anna's not like that," Aladdin noticed that Anna didn't go after him.

"Perhaps she likes someone else," Jasmine suggested.

"That couldn't be, what man could be hotter than me?" asked Aladdin.

"Good point Aladdin, you are the sweetest man in Agrabah. Who wouldn't want you?" Jasmine snuggled up to him.

"You know you're the only one for me," said Aladdin.

Iago went to check on Anna, when he saw her diary.

"Jafar's going to flip when he sees this!" Iago went over to Jafar.

"Jafar, you'll never guess this, but you know that Anna girl that just moved in? She has the hugest crush on you," Iago shrieked.

"No way! It's Aladdin she likes, Aladdin's the one who always gets all the girls, not me. I'm just a loner," Jafar was surprised Anna would find someone like him attractive.

"No it's really you! Read this!" exclaimed Iago.

"No way!" exclaimed Jafar.

"Well do you like her?" asked Iago.

"Actually, I do. I mean she's so different from the other girls that come here. Most of them would just go for any guy they see, she's not like that. I respect that," Jafar knew he really liked Anna, but was afraid to admit it.

"Then you must tell her, or how will she know you feel the same about her? She'll think you don't like her, and find someone else, maybe fall for one of the commoners in the marketplace," Iago suggested.

"Okay you know things are bad when the bird starts making sense!" Jafar exclaimed.


	3. Locked In The Dungeon

"Tomorrow's a big day, Anna, it's the day of the Sultan's ball. I would be honored if you would come, then Aladdin's and my wedding is next week. I want you to come to that too," Jasmine invited Anna to the events in Agrabah.

"I really can't dance, and I don't have a date to go to the ball with," Anna sighed sadly.

"Just come with us, maybe you'll find a date. It will be so much fun, trust me," Jasmine urged Anna.

"I don't know if I can come," Anna really wanted to go to the ball, but was afraid that she would not fit in, because she was not royal.

"Okay your choice, but I would be honored if you could come," Jasmine wanted Anna to go to the ball with her. Jasmine and Anna knew they were going to become best friends, and it was only a few days.

"So Jasmine, how is it like being a princess?" asked Anna.

"Well, the truth is. I hate it, I wish I was a normal person like you. It's not only the marriage law. There are many stupid rules that come with being a princess. For one, I never get any privacy. There's always somebody following me around. We have to hold a fork a certain way when we eat, we have to sit with one leg crossed over the other and our hands in our lap at all times, we cannot say bad words at all, and one slip in manners and we're in big trouble. I can't stand it," Jasmine hated being a princess.

"I feel for you, Jasmine. Would you still want to be my friend if I let you in on something?" asked Anna.

"Of course, please tell me anything," Jasmine reassured Anna that nothing would come between their friendship.

"Well, the truth is, I am attracted to Jafar. Like very attracted to him, I know he's a bad man and stuff, but that doesn't stop me from being attracted to him. I don't know why I have these feelings, but I do. If you don't want to be my friend, I understand," Anna sighed.

Jasmine was surprised, she expected that Anna would be attracted to Aladdin, most of the girls tried to steal Aladdin from Jasmine.

"Wow, I never expected to hear that. Though that's okay with me, whoever you like is fine with me. I have a deal, I will talk to him for you, if you'll help me find an engagement gift for Aladdin," Jasmine suggested.

"It's a deal, I always wanted to explore the marketplace, maybe we can explore together while finding a gift," Anna suggested.

"Good idea," Jasmine agreed.

Anna and Jasmine went to explore the marketplace together.

"Hey look it's the enemy's mistress. I hear they're plotting, and Anna is really a witch planning to take over Agrabah, GUARDS GET HER!!" one commoner explained.

"Jafar is a bad man please be careful," someone cautioned Anna.

Anna tried to explain, but within seconds she was carried off to the dungeon.

Anna sat in the dungeon thinking about Jafar. That was the only thing that could keep her sane, was her dreams.

"Jafar I have to tell you something," Anna was nervious.

"What's that?" asked Jafar.

"Well, I've been attracted to you since the first time we met. You're not like the other guys I've known. Most guys want to get in your pants right away. You're not like that. What I want to say is… I really like you, infact I think I love you," Anna admitted.

Jafar leaned over and kissed Anna.

"I think I love you too Anna!" Jafar exclaimed.

The dream ended and Anna sighed sadly, why would they toss her in the dungeon just for being attracted to someone.

Anna was to be beheaded at dawn.

Jasmine found out the news and she ran to Jafar.

"Anna's in trouble, she really likes you a lot. I think she might even love you. They don't approve, and they threw her in the dungeon, we HAVE to save her," Jasmine informed Jafar.

"Anna in the dungeon, because she likes ME?" Jafar questioned.

"Yes exactly and she's getting beheaded at dawn, we have to save her," Jasmine urged.

"Let's borrow Aladdn's carpet," Jafar suggested.

"Good idea then we can get to her fast," said Jasmine.

Jasmine grabbed Aladdin's carpet and Jafar and Jasmine went to find Anna.


	4. Getting Ready

Anna sat in the dungeon thinking when she saw Jafar and Jasmine on a magic carpet.

"Hop on, Anna," Jasmine called out.

Anna hopped on the carpet, and they went back to the palace.

"Thanks for saving me guys, you are such good friends. I know we've only known each other for a short time, but it feels like we've known each other for way longer than we have," Anna hugged both Jafar and Jasmine.

"Anna, we consider you our best friend too, and we would do anything we could not to see you get hurt," Jasmine told her.

Jafar agreed.

"I want to ask you something. Anna, will you go to the Sultan's ball with me?" asked Jafar.

"Yes Jafar, I will go to the Sultan's ball with you!" Anna hugged him happily.

"Well, let's get ready," Jasmine suggested as they all headed back to Agrabah on the carpet.

Jasmine put on her purple dress that she wore when she announced her engagement with Aladdin, and she gave Anna a black dress. Jasmine braided Anna's hair and curled it.

"Wow you look amazing," said Jasmine.

"Thank you," Anna smiled.

Jafar and Aladdin were bickering in the hallway.

"I'm surprised she went for you, and not me," Aladdin pointed out that most girls go for him, and try to steal him from Jasmine.

"Aladdin, you need to stop thinking you're all that. Not every girl that comes to the palace wants to date you," Jafar told him.

"Well, excuse me, I was just shocked she'd want someone like you," Aladdin snapped at Jafar.

"Well, she wants me not you get over it," Jafar busted Aladdin's bubble.

"Dude, learn to take a joke. I'm sorry, you know I'm with Jasmine, you can have Anna. Anyway, could you see yourself with her in the future?" asked Aladdin.

Meanwhile, Anna showed Jasmine her IPOD that was sucked into Agrabah with her.

"What's that?" asked Jasmine.

"An IPOD," Anna told her.

"What is an IPOD?" asked Jasmine.

Anna pulled out her pink IPOD and showed Jasmine.

"It's a device that plays music," Anna said, handing Jasmine the headphones.

Jasmine was really turned on by the song "Taking Chances" by Celine Dion.

"I really like this song, you should give this to the DJ at the Sultan's Ball maybe he'll play it," Jasmine suggested.

"Good idea," Anna agreed.

"Our dates should be here soon, if they aren't still bickering over you, Aladdin thinks he's all that sometimes, don't get me wrong I do love him, but he can be very full of himself sometimes," Jasmine pointed out.

"I noticed he can be full of himself," Anna agreed.

"Yes he can be, but despite that fact, I do love him very much, infact we're getting married soon and you're invited," Jasmine told her.

"Wow, I'd love to come," Anna said excitedly.

Jafar and Aladdin showed up at the door to fetch their dates.

"You ready hon?" asked Aladdin.

"I am," Jasmine hugged Aladdin and Aladdin handed Jasmine a rose.

"You look wonderful, Anna. Here's a flower to go on your dress," Jafar handed Anna a red rose too.

Aladdin and Jafar both escorted their dates to the Sultan's ball.


	5. Falling

**A/n: Sleeping Beauty, Hercules, and Little Mermaid reference included in this chapter. **

As they entered the ballroom, a slow song was playing.

"Shall we?" asked Jafar offering a hand to Anna.

Anna took Jafar's hand, and they danced.

As they spun around the dance floor, Jafar felt like he was on top of the world. He knew he felt something special for Anna. Yet he was scared to tell her.

"I only knew her for a couple of days, but I already know that there's something special between us. She's smart, she's funny, and she is very beautiful. I am just afraid to tell her, because I have always been unlucky in relationships. Every time I think I have a connection with someone, they change their minds. There was Jasmine for one, I thought that kiss really meant something, but I was wrong. It was all a lie; she was just doing it to protect Aladdin. Then there was Maleficiant, I found her very exciting, she had something about her that excited me. I guess it was her magical ability. I finally worked up the courage to ask her out, and she said yes. Only it turns out she was two timing me with Hades. Then there was Ursula who only wanted me for my powers. I thought she really liked me, but it turns out she only wanted to use me to help her take over Atlantica. Once I told her I lost all my powers after being trapped in a lamp, she told me she didn't want me anymore," Jafar thought about Anna, but he didn't want to get hurt again.

"Are you having a good time tonight?" asked Jafar

"Yes I am, I'm glad I came," Anna smiled.

"I want to warn you about something. I am and always have been a hated man. If you fall in love me, you'll get a lot of grief from everybody. You might even get hurt. I would advise not getting to close," Jafar warned Anna.

"Hey, everybody can change. Including you, you don't have to be this way if you don't want to," Anna told him.

"I know, can I talk to you?" Jafar asked.

"Of course you can, I am a great listener," Anna replied.

"Well I've always been unlucky when it comes to love. Every woman I have ever been interested has always changed their mind, and decided they did not want to be with me," Jafar opened up to Anna.

"I know the feeling, all the boys I know are very immature. Most of them just make noises with their armpits, and other gross stuff," Anna sympathized.

"That's despicable," Jafar gave a grossed out look.

"I know," Anna laughed.

"You are much different than all the girls I knew, Anna. Most of the girls I know will just use you for power, money, or anything else you might have. I know you're not like that, you're so kind and helpful. I know I've only known you for a few days, but I know that you're a wonderful person, who deserves the best," Jafar told Anna, the two of them were still dancing.

Anna rested her head gently on Jafar's chest. Jafar loved the feeling of Anna being close to him, he knew Anna felt the same way.

When the dance was over, Jafar and Aladdin took Anna and Jasmine back to their rooms in the palace.

"I had a wonderful time with you, Anna. I'm glad I met you and that we went to the ball together, this is a memory I will always remember," Jafar told Anna.

Jafar wanted to kiss Anna so badly, but he was afraid she'd slap him or push him away. He decided to play it safe and not kiss her.

He gently touched Anna's cheek, and pulled her into a long hug.

"Goodnight Anna," Jafar said still hugging her.

"Goodnight Jafar," Anna yawned sleepily.


	6. Fight Then Fall In Love

After the dance, everyone was dead tired. It didn't take long before the whole palace was asleep.

"Okay this is awkward, why am I falling for a villain? Who would think a sweet, innocent girl who always tries to do things right fall for a villain? I don't know." Anna thought.

Meanwhile, Iago was keeping Jafar awake with all kinds of questions.

"So Jafar, how do you feel about this Anna girl?" asked Iago.

"We JUST met a few days ago, I can't tell really," Jafar told Iago.

"Come on Jafar, you love her, you know it. I saw the way you moved close to her at the dance last night. Why didn't you kiss her?" asked Iago.

"I was way too nervous," Jafar was getting very annoyed with Iago's questions.

Iago finally shut up and went to sleep.

Soon, it was morning. Anna woke up, for breakfast.

Jafar ignored Anna completely. He didn't even say good morning to Anna.

"Say something to her, that girl is head over heals for you. I knew it right when she came into the palace. Talk to her," Iago blurted out.

"Shut up Iago, I don't want to talk right now," Jafar snapped.

"Okay, forget it; I'm going to find someone who is really serious. Yes I had a crush on you, but obviously you were just fooling me into thinking you felt the same way about me. You never liked me at all. I guess I was wrong, nothing could change you. Forget we even met!" Anna stormed out.

Jasmine found Anna in her room.

"You're not going to just run like that are you?" asked Jasmine.

"It's hopeless, why should I even bother?" asked Anna.

"I can tell there's a connection between you two. I could see the way you two were dancing last night. There was obviously something special between you two. Sometimes people try to hide from their feelings," Jasmine tried to comfort Anna.

"Well why would I try to change someone who doesn't want to be changed?" asked Anna.

"Well, I would keep trying if I were you," Jasmine suggested.

Meanwhile, Jafar thought about Anna.

"Wow, I was mean to her. I guess I should apologize, though I don't know if she even wants to talk to me anymore. I really like her a lot; I can't say I love her, because I don't know yet. Okay, you got me, I'm in love. I thought I could hide it by pretending not to care, but now she hates me. I guess I have to try to get her back," Jafar thought.

Jafar knocked on Anna's door.

"Hi, Anna, I know you probably don't want to see me now, and I understand. Though there are some things I have to say to you. First of all, I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting toward you. I guess I was just scared of how I felt, and second of all, I love you. I love you so much it scares me. I know it's weird for me to say this because we just met, and if you don't want to talk to me or have anything to do with me I understand, but I had to let you know how much I love you," Jafar blurted out uncontrollably.

Anna thought her eyes were going to pop out.

"You love me? That's hard to believe, but the truth is, that I love you too," Anna smiled.

Jafar and Anna leaned in until their lips touched. At first, the kiss was very soft, but it quickly turned passionate. Soon they were making out on Anna's bed.

Iago managed to sneak a peek.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he thought to himself.


	7. First Date, First Love

A few minutes into the kiss, Jafar gently bit on Anna's lip.

"What was THAT?" asked Anna.

"I'm sorry did that hurt?" asked Jafar.

"No, it just took me by surprise," Anna replied.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I guess I moved way too fast," Jafar apologized to Anna.

"That was an interesting first kiss," Anna laughed.

"I thought I'd try it, I wasn't sure how you'd react," Jafar was really embarrassed at what he did.

"it's okay, it just took me by surprise. I wouldn't mind if you did that again," Anna told him.

"Okay, want to try it again and see how it is?" asked Jafar.

"Sure," Anna replied closing her eyes. Jafar leaned over and kissed Anna softly on her lips, Anna started to intensify the kiss and Jafar gently bit Anna's lip.

The kiss lasted a long time, when it finally broke, they looked into each other's eyes.

"I liked that," Anna said softly.

Jafar stroked Anna's hair.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered in her ear before kissing her neck softly leaving shivers down her spine.

"Aww, you are so sweet," Anna replied kissing him.

"Care to go for a walk with me?" asked Jafar.

"I'd love to," Anna smiled. Jafar and Anna walked arm in arm around the palace.

"Ewww, look at those two," said one of the princes to his wife.

"Gross!" another person commented.

Anna and Jafar just ignored the comments and continued walking in the palace.

It got late and Anna got tired, so Jafar took her back to the palace.

"That was the best time I ever had," Jafar told Anna.

"Me too. I've never had so much fun with anyone in my life," Anna replied.

"I love you, Anna," Jafar whispered softly.

"I love you too, Jafar," Anna whispered back. Jafar leaned over and kissed Anna goodnight. It was just a soft, gentle kiss, no biting or anything, yet it felt equally passionate.


	8. Turn Your Back On Them

A/N: This fic has been abandoned for way too long, and I think it's time I continue it.

Jafar was dreaming about Anna for a long time.

"Jafar, you are really in love with Anna aren't you?" asked Iago.

"Yes I am, I'm glad I finally had the courage to tell her. She's the best girlfriend anybody could ask for. The best thing that has ever happened to me in a long time," Jafar was gushing over Anna, grossing Iago out.

Meanwhile Aladdin was trying to warn Anna about Jafar.

"You know how he is, you've seen it before. He's using you to take over Agrabah, he wants you to be his Princess. It's not love, once you accept his marriage proposal, he's going to enslave you, he tried to do that with Jasmine," Aladdin tried to warn Anna.

"Look Aladdin, you're just mad because I'm not all over you like a cheap suit like all the other girls are when they walk into the palace. That or maybe you have a crush on me too, and you wish that I would fall for you. Well it isn't going to work. You're not going to ruin my relationship," Anna stormed away from Aladdin.

Jafar, heard Aladdin warning Anna about him.

"Anna, what he's saying is right, I have always been a hated man, but I want to change. I am trying, but I don't know if I could ever be the man you want me to be. If you don't want to be with me anymore, I totally understand. I've had my heart broken before. I'd get over it, but it would take a very long time, because I know I have never cared for anybody this much," Jafar told Anna.

Anna touched Jafar's arm.

"Like I said everybody can change, including you. The moment you saved me from the guards was the moment I felt that connection with you I have never had with any other man before. I would never give up on you. I know you are trying to be a different person, and I want to help you," Anna told him.

"Anna, you are the first person who's cared this much about me in a long time. Nobody has even said they loved me, ever. Not even my parents, you were the first. I love you, Anna I really do, but people are going to outcast you, and try to harm you without even knowing you. I don't want anybody to hurt you," Jafar told her.

"Do you think I care what someone who doesn't even know me thinks of me?" asked Anna.

"No I'm not saying anything like that, I just don't want anybody to try to hurt you. Especially the palace guard Razoul, I hope he never hears about our relationship, or he may arrest you," Jafar warned Anna.

"Well, people are going to look down on our relationship, I think instead of giving up we should just ignore them. I mean if we let them win, it just shows we have a very weak relationship," Anna told him.

"You're right, we shouldn't let them win. It would just show our weakness. I think we can make it work if we try," Jafar agreed.

"Me too," Anna smiled kissing him.


	9. Arrest

The next day, Anna and Jasmine went shopping together in the marketplace.

"So Anna, can you help me find a present for Aladdin?" asked Jasmine.

"Sure, I can do that," Anna replied.

While walking, they spotted a tatoo shop.

"Oh my gosh I want to get one!" Anna exclaimed.

"I can pay for it," Jasmine told her.

Anna picked out the tatoo with the big J on it.

"I think I know what that stands for," Jasmine laughed.

Meanwhile Jafar wanted everyone to see how he felt about Anna, he took his staff, and used it to make a big A on his arm.

"Silly Jafar, why do you have a big thing on your arm that looks like an A?" asked Aladdin.

"Why do you think? It's for Anna," Jafar told Aladdin.

"Everybody knows what you're planning to do with her, you're planning to propose to her then once she agrees to marry you, you're going to use her to take over the kingdom. Right now she thinks you're really in love with her with all those sweet words you say to her," Aladdin pointed out.

"That's not true, I really do love Anna, she was the very first person I've loved. I mean I was trying to get Jasmine before, but that wasn't love, that was lust. She was the first real friend I've had, other than Iago of course. You remember when you first met Jasmine, and you were just a lonely man on the streets all your life? I'm sure she touched you the way Anna touched me. Jasmine was the one who changed you for the better," Jafar pointed out.

"You're right, she did. You're making a point. I guess I'll believe you when I see the truth," Aladdin told him.

Aladdin stopped harassing Jafar.

Jasmine decided to get Aladdin a book about all their adventures.

When they got back to the palace, Jasmine gave Aladdin the book.

"I love it, Jasmine. It's so lovely," Aladdin kissed Jasmine.

"Hey Jafar, I got a tattoo on my wrist with a big J on it. I want everyone to know how crazy about you I am," Anna told him.

"Good, because I feel the same way, I got one on my wrist, with an A," Jafar laughed affectionately.

Razoul came in.

"You are under arrest, for trying to take over the palace," Razoul grabbed Anna in handcuffs.

"But I would never…." Anna started.

"Razoul let my girlfriend go!" Jafar yelled.

Before they could say another word Razoul had already dragged Anna off.


End file.
